SnowFlakes
by Koyo
Summary: As the Christmas spirit comes to Hogwarts, Lily and James come to find that amour makes its appearances in many, many different shapes and sizes. LJ Winter Fluff.


A/N: I started this one a long time ago... Never got around to finishing it. I'm trying out different writing styles, in this case, the inserts of a poem. Personally, I don't think it worked out well, but you be the judge. Tell me in a review. Yesterday, I realized that I only had three days to get it out before Christmas, and I've been working ever since! Well, not really. Actually, I think I worked on it for only an hour or so... Neways, it probably seems rather rushed. Actually, very rushed. And not that practical. Hehehe. Keeping that in mind... Continue please! R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: This is but a simple tribute to the ever magnificent J.K. Rowling. Nothing belongs to me. Unfortunately...  
  
Without further ado, I present to you Snow*Flakes by Koyo.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
"RUN!"  
  
"Ok, ok! No need to rush!"  
  
"If we get hit, ooh, I'm going to have your head,"  
  
"...We better run now."  
  
"Ok, ok! No need to rush!"  
  
Snow*Flakes  
  
By: Koyo  
  
A cool chill invaded the snow-bound land of the Hogwarts grounds, as the rising sanguine sun appeared over the horizon. The pure snow gleamed with a celestial white, the occasional evergreen tree the only source of variance throughout the endless fields. The air was still full of translucent specks from the heavy snowstorm the night before; against the blue sky, they looked even more divine, if that was even possible. The air was clear and wonderful and refreshingly crisp; it was no wonder, then, why the majority of the students were happy they stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays.  
  
Especially five of the more... energetic pupils.  
  
***  
  
~ If you find a snowflake, notice each of the facets one by one ~  
  
***  
  
"Lily, over here!" James called out of breath, slightly laughing.  
  
"We-" a gasp, "Can't, not right here-" another gasp, "They'll find us!"  
  
As if on cue, other voices were heard beyond the mist of the delicate snowflakes. "Ready or not..." Lily looked up to see three waning shadows a small distance away. "Here we come!" She noticed the multiple, compact balls of snow in the smaller shadow's arms; the two taller ones were flipping the snowballs in their hands, quick reflexes getting ready to throw.  
  
"We're dead."  
  
"Think of something more positive, please."  
  
"Maybe they'll just bury our bodies in the snow,"  
  
"...Thanks," He grabbed a strong hold on her arm, watching her emerald eyes widen in pleasant mirth. "Come on! We have to keep going!"  
  
She groaned as she got up, and glared playfully at James. "What makes you think that I won't bury you with them after this?"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You started this whole thing, that's what you did!" she called at him while running. Her cross tone contrasted perfectly to the bright smile on her face. "Never hit Sirius with a snowball!"  
  
His laughter chimed around her pleasantly, soothing after the long run.  
  
"I'll be sure to remember that."  
  
***  
  
~ For that intricate design will never be repeated ~  
  
***  
  
They continued running, shuffling the snow in their wake. After minutes, their breaths became labored; it wasn't easy running in the snow.  
  
Breathless now, it seemed that they were not by any chance going to outrun the three marauders, who were but a few feet away.  
  
James could feel his muscles tiring, feel the fatigue that suddenly washed over him in waves. He had to do something, and fast. He looked around, knowing that they wouldn't be able to win the war by running. But there was nothing to help! Only snow and dirt and- A smile slowly crept over his lips. That was it!  
  
He suddenly came to a halt, and walked to the side of the path, dragging Lily with him.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you crazy? They're going to catch us!"  
  
"How good are your tree climbing skills?" He asked, grinning. He looked up.  
  
As Lily followed his gaze, her eyes shined. "Perfect," she whispered.  
  
***  
  
~ In each shimmering crystal lies an untold story ~  
  
***  
  
James helped her into the tree, glancing behind him to make sure the three marauders weren't that close.  
  
He climbed in after her, thankful that the evergreen tree was just as luscious in winter as in spring. The leaves hid them from the outside, but they could easily part them out of the way to see through.  
  
He shivered as she whispered into his ear. "Do you see them over there?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Ready?"  
  
She took out her wand, saying a quick charm. Before he could blink, three perfectly compact snowballs made their way to her hand.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
They waited until they heard the footsteps come closer and closer.  
  
***  
  
~ A magic that has yet to unfold ~  
  
***  
  
"Their prints stop here," she heard Remus say.  
  
"Good job Peter! If you didn't trip and fall, we could have caught them by now!"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Check the map, will you?"  
  
Lily knew that now was the perfect time.  
  
She threw a quick glance at James, and they exchanged grins before throwing dozens of snowballs right at their heads.  
  
***  
  
~ A tale that has yet to be told ~  
  
***  
  
Laughter sounded through the white-washed land, as blackbirds in the trees flew from the echoing sound.  
  
"That was hilarious!"  
  
The two were walking, talking about their previous victory.  
  
James couldn't answer, he was laughing so hard. He briefly nodded while clutching his stomach.  
  
"It was rather mean of us, wasn't it?" She wasn't at all serious. He could tell by her bright smile and gleam in her eyes.  
  
"How?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Asking for a truce in exchange of not being pummeled by snowballs,"  
  
"Mean? I wouldn't say it was mean... Merely being," he smiled winsomely. "That we have a strange sense of humor," he shrugged.  
  
The two walked companionably, shattering the silence of the grounds.  
  
"Do you think they'll-" she gasped.  
  
He turned towards her. "What?"  
  
She clapped her hands together and ran, leaving James alone. He sighed and shook his head before going to catch up with her.  
  
"Lily! What is it n-" He never got the sentence out. His feet slid out from under him, and he landed hard on his bottom, toppling over. It was only after he felt the ground that he realized it wasn't dirt- but ice. He heard a chuckle.  
  
"Good job, smart one!" Lily bent down over him, grinning like a maniac. "The lake froze over!"  
  
He looked down at her feet. Sure enough, she had skates- 'this girl spends way too many hours studying charms' he though with a wry smile.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
She grinned cheekily and left his side. He sat up and attempted to stand, but his feet slipped under him again. He landed with an "Oof," on the hard ice.  
  
He glanced up quickly, and couldn't bring his eyes to come back down.  
  
***  
  
~ You will never again see that exact snowflake ~  
  
***  
  
He couldn't help but stare at her- one of his best friends at Hogwarts. He couldn't help it.  
  
At that moment, he was sure that she was an angel. It wasn't a question, but an absolute fact.  
  
She didn't just skate on the ice. Heck, he wouldn't even say that she was just gliding. She was... dancing. As graceful as a dancer, as perfect as an angel.  
  
The morning sunlight reflected on the ice around her, adding an ethereal, celestial aura. Her graceful form moved over the ice as if she'd done it from the moment she was born. Her auburn hair flew in gentle waves over the wind, sometimes obstructing her face from his view- which he didn't at all like.  
  
She was like a porcelain figure, gentle and fragile; although that image shattered from his mind as she jumped on the ice, and twirled, bending in a swan-like arc.  
  
"Wow..." he whispered in the breeze. He was mesmerized.  
  
***  
  
~ A specific individual in a sea of crowds ~  
  
***  
  
She came to stand over him again, face flushed in the sun.  
  
"No luck yet?"  
  
He sat on the ice childishly looking up at her. "Nope."  
  
She sighed, shaking her head with a smile. She put out her arms, helping him up.  
  
"Where did you learn to skate like that?"  
  
She shrugged. "My life as a muggle wasn't that horrible, you know."  
  
He stared at her, bending his head to one side. "Uh-huh. Sure."  
  
She smiled, and pulled him fully up onto the ice while answering. "My mother was a professional figure skater before she was married. She taught me."  
  
"Interesting," he said. "Lets see..." He looked around before transfiguring a rock into a pair of skates, making Lily marvel at his skill. He put them on and stood up with his trademark grin. "How do I look?"  
  
Silence. Then she burst out laughing, to his utter surprise. "Ridiculous!"  
  
"Huh?" he didn't understand this at all. Not at all.  
  
"James, hun," she looked at him pointedly. "You look like you wet yourself."  
  
He stared down at his pants, and the realization hit him like a blast of cold water. Sitting down on the ice for over ten minutes made the ice melt. Which made his pants wet. The color was obvious, being a whole shade darker than the surrounding material. Aah, well. He changed his attitude completely around, giving Lily a charming grin. "Girls love this look, you know."  
  
"Of course they do," she replied smoothly. "I'd love for Sarah Collier to see you now." Collier being his latest girlfriend.  
  
"Well," he remarked, putting on a mockingly sad face. "Unfortunately, she's not here right now!"  
  
She laughed. "Very unfortunate."  
  
***  
  
~ Notice it; acknowledge it ~  
  
***  
  
"So!" he grabbed her hands. "Teach me how to do this!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Teach you how to skate?"  
  
"Yeah. It looks fun,"  
  
"I'm not sure if this is a good idea..." she turned from him to look out at the ice. "It's a lot harder then it looks,"  
  
He smiled. Putting his hand under her chin, he gently turned her head to look straight into his eyes.  
  
"Try me."  
  
***  
  
~ Before its too late ~  
  
***  
  
"James!" Lily's shriek resounded throughout the area, as they once again fell onto the ice. But it was barely heard over his laughter.  
  
"You should have seen your face!"  
  
Lily was beaming. She couldn't remember when she had last had so much fun. This was like a dream for her. All she knew, all that came to cross her thoughts, was that she hoped today would never end. "If only people could see the great Chaser, James Potter, now!" She started to giggle uncontrollably. "Slipping on ice with a sore bottom."  
  
"Ok, ok. Just one more try," he said. "Sooner or later, I'll get it."  
  
She grinned. "It's obviously going to be later. Seeing that you said that exact same thing to me an hour ago!"  
  
He rolled his eyes before hopping back onto the ice.  
  
"Ok," Lily said. "Now push off at the side of the blade. You can't expect just to walk; you don't get enough speed or power."  
  
She watched him, eyes widening. "Dear Merlin, I think he's actually got it!"  
  
He winked at her. "I told you it'd be sooner rather then lat-eeeeerr!"  
  
His feet slid forward on the ice, and he lost his balance. Lily, reaching for his arm, also fell forward, unable to balance herself.  
  
"Sooner rather then what?"  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
It was only then that Lily realized what position she was in- her face inches from James Potter's.  
  
She knew that the fall on the ice was supposed to hurt; and the reason why it didn't did not strike her at that instant. Did she really want to move? A sudden realization hit her. No. No, she didn't.  
  
***  
  
~ That special someone ~  
  
***  
  
He was mesmerized in her eyes; and he couldn't get out if his life depended on it. There was just too much emotion shown in those shining emerald facets.  
  
He began inching slowly toward her, savoring every look and shine in her eyes, every breath of a motion that crossed her features. Closer, closer...  
  
She sat up, blinking twice the normal rate. "W-We should get back to the common room," she whispered.  
  
He sat up next to her. "Yeah. Filch will be looking for passerby students soon," he answered.  
  
They hadn't made eye contact since the incident. When Lily finally did look into James' eyes, she saw something she couldn't quite place. Anxiety? ... Longing? She looked away.  
  
"Right then." He helped her up, and the two started walking back to Hogwarts.  
  
The aroma of food seemed to guide them to the Hall; they hadn't had anything since breakfast, right before James decided to throw snowballs at Sirius.  
  
And the winter feasts were always satisfying.  
  
"Hey! James!" Sirius waved to them from the Gryffindor row, a chicken leg in his mouth.  
  
He waved back and started to walk to him, but felt a soft hand at his wrist. He turned to Lily.  
  
"James... I really did have a good time today," she said softly, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
He grinned back. "Me too."  
  
"HEY! James!"  
  
"Come on." James motioned towards Sirius. "Lets go."  
  
She smiled.  
  
***  
  
~ Remember it well. ~  
  
***  
  
***  
  
A/N: This fic is going to have one more chapter. That's it. I have no idea what I'm going to do, though... Aah, well. You see? Didn't it seemed rushed??? Urgh. And I didn't really like the poem, either... Ehehehe. See that little blue button down there? That little blue button is your best friend. R+R, constructive criticism seems to work best. See you all next chapter! 


End file.
